dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Azelr
Azelr is an almost mythic figure from the Great War. Said to be the greatest necromancer to ever live, he was one of the few humans able to stand on the front lines of the War, standing amidst godly beings of sin and virtue, despite being born a man. In the magical community, he's seen as a hero, having risen above the limitations which have plagued humans since time immemorial. Known only by his title of "Azelr", given to him by the Undying Crusade, his true nature is a secret closely guarded by the necromantic community. If asked, almost all older necromancers will simply their noses up and refuse to speak on the matter. However, the truth of the matter comes out when a younger necromancer is asked on the matter; they will simply say that they don't know. In reality, this is the case for all of them: they very little about who Azelr was before he become the Firstborn of the Undying King, or what became of him. Those who knew Azelr personally have all almost certainly passed away, with the end of the War over 70 years ago marking the end of Azelr. Appearance Befitting of his legendary status, little is known of his exact appearance. Some sources claim that he was a golden haired man of seven feet, built like an ox and bleeding charisma. Other, less boisterous, sources insist that he was a pale, dark haired man of sharp features, befitting his nature as a the ideal necromancer. Sel Nedrisel described him as "Something not quite of this world. It was as if reality reformed and reshaped at his every movement, allowing him effortless, impossible grace. It was beautiful in the same way it was unsettling. His face still haunts my dreams... I cannot tell if they're sweet reveries which I have been bless with, or hideous, haunting nightmares which I've been cursed to endure." His physical characteristics aside, Azelr was best known for the large, tattered red cloak he wore onto the field of battle. Covering his entire form, it was said to be made of some unknown material, freely hanging in the wind, unbound by the laws of causality. Personality Almost nothing is known about Azelr. But, given his fearsome reputation and title of "Deathbringer", it can be assumed he was not exactly gentle or kind. This is only furthered by the string of mass murders conducted by him at Maaren and 29 other locations in 1944, with many civilians dying during these attacks. Background Azelr's true name, origin, and the exact details of his life are all mysteries. His mind was In his final known act before his presumed death, on the 4th of August, 1944, Azelr became known as equal parts hero and villain, and all parts feared. The reason for this is his mass murder of the witchborn city state of Maaren, with a population of 125 000, each witchborn having innate combat abilities and knowledge equivalent to, at least, a Low-Class Devil. In the space of an hour, Azelr killed every single man, woman, and child in Maaren. His exact reasons for doing this were never discovered, but it was theorised to have been linked to a series of similar mass murders committed earlier that day (although none of the 29 anywhere near the scale of Maaren). Azelr was only found to be the murderer due to him being the only being with sufficient killing power that was unaccounted for at the time. Abilities and Powers Immense Power: Azelr's strength was legendary, able to hold his own against the likes of Ultimate Class beings with ease. He was even have said to have fought against the combined might of the Four Great Seraph, fighting them to a standstill, before he simply walked away from the fight. Master Magician: Said to be a prodigy amongst prodigies, Azelr is what many consider to be the perfect synthesis of master magician and master combatant. Using high class, unheard of mysteries comparable to the miracles of Gods, his magic is still considered one of the pinnacles of modern magic. His skills in necromancy can best be compared to that of Merlin's skill in Western magic, redefining the limits of what is possible within a magical system. * '''Necromancy: '''Amongst necromancers, Azelr is seen as having realised the potential of the magic. It is claimed that nothing was beyond his grasp. Be it being able to weave with the souls of Archangels, create behemoths of shadow from nothing more than the dying sparks of men, or raising thousands of undead thralls from nothing more than their names, the scope of Azelr's necromancy seemed to have been limited only by his will. It is rumoured that Azelr was even capable of resurrecting the dead - said to be able to breach the afterlife and bring the dead back to the land of the living. Trivia * Many people nowadays consider Azelr nothing more than propaganda or an exaggerated historical figure, one made to spread fear of humans in the denizens of the moonlit world. This sentiment is prevalent amongst young Devils, with Rias Gremory and Rise Phenex both not believing in the existence of the fabled necromancer. * Azelr's theme song is "Story 2" by clipping.